The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In the field of access control, it is known to use secure access control readers comprising an active radio-identification chip in order to allow short-distance and contactless access control according to the RFID technology, generally by means of badges provided with a passive radio-identification chip.
It is also known to use, instead of such badges, mobile terminals of the telephone terminal (or smartphone) type implementing a secure radiocommunication with the secure access control reader according to a long-distance wireless communication protocol of the BLUETOOTH® type.
However, the long range of such a radiocommunication between the telephone terminal and the access control reader has a major drawback when several access control readers are located within the range of the telephone terminal, with risks of conflict giving rise to security flaws.